F
This page is dedicated to questions I am frequently asked in regards to this ^^ Please check here first for a question before DMing a staff member! How do I add my cat on here? It's very simple once you get the hang of it! You may find a step by step guide as to how you can do it all by yourself right by clicking here! Remember, this is a GUIDE :3 as long as all of the stuff from it is on the page, you may add anything else! Why do I need to add my cat? Because it's a requirement and our way of allowing you guys to add as much info as you'd like about your character on your own terms. By doing this, we can allow backstories, relationships, facts and so much more. If you'd rather just have the name and appearance you may, but if you want to add more be our guest! Remember if you can't add the cat; contact staff! There's a cat here with my cats name already! WTF do I do? Immediately contact Shadow. Do NOT add the cat yourself! There is a certain way it must be done so please allow her to do it or the wikia is going to bug out and kill everything. My cat ranked up, what do I do? First, you will want to rename the page to whatever the cats name is now. Say they were Firepaw and became Firebreath, you'd just change paw to breath. After, you will want to go onto the actual; page itself and do name edits as needed. For example, the infobox header, their rank, and names. Sometimes, if they have family, you may want to hop over to the family pages and edit the name on there. For example, if the mother is Riverleap, you may want to edit Firepaw to Firebreath under her kit category. How do I link names in the infobox? You may find that info right here :) Bottom line? wrap the name in and on both sides with the name in the middle NO SPACES IN BETWEEN Why can't I use my own photos/pictures for the cats' description image? The reason we don't allow outside templates, photographs or other artwork in the main image space is because of copyright laws. Wikia has some very specific, difficult and tough copyright rules so in order to play things safe AND avoid incidents, we use WTFG templates provided to us by Shiver. They are made for WTFG and WTFG only, which does not violate any laws. You are allowed to add YOUR OWN art on your cats' page if you desire, but you must have ownership of the art piece. Shadow will delete any art that violates this rule. How do I find the WTFG templates, they won't download here! Wikia is indeed a PIA. You may find downloadable and editable images here! You may also find it in the pinned section of the video-and-photos channel on our discord server. If you have any issues or need a special template, please contact any of the editor staff!! Do I need to do my own art? Nope! You may request the staff to do it. BUT IF YOU DO, please add the photo yourself to the pages or simply send it to an admin so they can add it for you I killed my cat, do I delete the page? Nope! All you need to do is set their status to deceased and change their category clan to Starclan, The Dark Forest or the Forgotten Meadow! The Forgotten Meadow is where cats who don't believe in StC or the DF go, like kitty-pets and loners! HOWEVER, '''if you plan on NEVER rping your dead cats again, or even looking at them or NPCing them, delete the page and please DM Shadow or Flame the name of the cat and what clan they were from :) ''' Why do I need an account to edit? For one, because the members of WTFG voted in this choice, and two because we've had issues in the past where anonymous people come on and delete pages. I can easily fix the mess but it's safer for my members too if I make it account-based. Category:Help